The New Deal
by StarFox-chan
Summary: A few years after the death of Elizabeth's fiancee, Ciel Phantomhive, she discovers that in fact, he is not dead. He is a demon. And he has come back to make a contract with her. CielXLizzie.
1. The Young Master returns

**A/N: **Hello people reading this! This is my second fanfic I am uploading onto my account and it is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic. So I hope you like it. Please review. :3_  
_

* * *

_Prologue:_

_Sebastian Michaelis walked along a path, through a field of black and white roses, holding his master Ciel Phantomhive, in his arms._

_Petals from the roses flew through the air, stolen away by the wind._

"_Where shall we go now?" he asked Ciel._

_Ciel blinked. "Do you know I don't much care," he replied. He looked away from Sebastian. "After all, you and I already know where we are ultimately going to end up."_

_Sebastian looked at him._

"_I was always going there," Ciel continued. "As a dead human…or a live demon."_

_Sebastian and Ciel reached the edge of the cliff._

_Ciel closed his eyes. "I feel good somehow," he said, "as if released from a spell I was under for a long time."_

"_Yes, and in return for that…" Sebastian began._

_Ciel's grip tightened on Sebastian's shoulder._

"…_I have been put under an eternal spell," he finished._

_Ciel opened his eyes and looked up at Sebastian. "You are my butler Sebastian."_

_Sebastian looked down at Ciel. "I am simply one hell of a butler…for eternity."_

"_And as before there is only one answer that you will give me. You know it don't you?" Ciel wrapped his arms tightly around Sebastian's neck._

_With that said, Sebastian ran and jumped off the edge of the cliff._

"_Yes, my lord."_

* * *

Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, a young noble lady, aged 16, was sitting in a velvet chair by the window in her room, staring out at the garden. Ever since the death of her fiancée, Elizabeth did this often. Also, she did not wear the colourful dresses she used to wear every day. She usually wore dark coloured or black dresses, complete with a black bow or headband. She only wore coloured dresses if she was to go to a ball or social noble gathering with her parents.

Elizabeth, called Lizzie for short, did not do much as she did when she was younger. She often stayed at home. Her parents were currently searching for a new future husband for their daughter, hoping she would transform back into her cheerful self. However, they had found no one so far. Elizabeth knew no one would replace her cousin and fiancée, Ciel Phantomhive.

The door in Lizzie's room opened and her maid, Paula, looked in. "My lady Elizabeth?" she asked nervously.

Lizzie turned and peered around the edge of the chair. She smiled slightly. "Yes?"

"I…I have brought you your afternoon tea." Paula pushed the door open further before pushing in a small trolley with some tea and a slice of Victoria Sponge Cake.

She brought it over beside Lizzie's chair. "Here you are, my lady."

"Thank you, Paula."

Paula looked at Lizzie, who was frowning. "Are you alright?"

Lizzie nodded slowly. "Yes. I am fine." She looked up at Paula. "I would like to be alone now, please."

"Oh yes, of course, my lady." Paula nodded. She slowly walked out of the room and quietly shut the door behind her.

Lizzie sighed and looked outside once again, watching the sun sink lower and lower in the sky.

-:-

Soon, it was night.

Paula had come in and had finished dressing Lizzie in her nightgown. "There you are, my lady."

"Thank you Paula," Lizzie, seated on the bed, smiled up at her.

Paula nodded and picked up the candle she had placed on the floor. "I shall leave you alone now. Goodnight, my lady." She put the candle on the beside table and walked out, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Lizzie looked over at her bedside sat a black box with striped ribbon. Inside the box was a Funtom Toy Company lollipop and a card that read: _In memory of Ciel Phantomhive. Who died at August 26__th__, 1889. AGED 13 YEARS._

She stood up and walked over to the box. She delicately touched the card and whispered. "Goodnight, Ciel."

Lizzie got into bed and slowly fell asleep.

Midnight soon arrived.

Lizzie was fast asleep in her room, not knowing that her life was about to change dramatically.

The large narrow windows in her room where somehow open, and a cold breeze swept through them into Lizzie's room.

Lizzie woke, feeling the cold air. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She saw the window wide open, the net curtain swaying with the breeze. "Those were not open before…" she murmured, blinking, her eyes still adjusting to the darkness.

Suddenly, the breeze stopped and Lizzie heard light footsteps in her room. She froze, now thinking a thief or some other villain had crept into the house through the window and was about to kidnap her. She hugged her knees, pulling most of the bedcovers over her body.

The footsteps became louder and Lizzie became paralysed with fear. Then they suddenly stopped, and she saw two shadows standing near the window.

Lizzie squeaked, unable to say anything else. So she closed her eyes tightly.

The breeze slowly started up again. Dark clouds which had engulfed the full moon moved away, and moonlight spread into the room.

Lizzie opened her eyes, wondering why nothing had happened. She blinked and turned to see if the shadows were still there.

The shadows were not there, but two people were. And she could not believe her eyes. Standing there, next to the window, was Ciel Phantomhive. And next to him was his black butler, Sebastian Michaelis. They were both looking at her.

Lizzie blinked again. Was that really Ciel…standing by the window? No, it couldn't be. Ciel died. "This is just a dream, this is just a dream…" she murmured, over and over again.

"I am afraid this is not a dream." Sebastian spoke.

Lizzie looked up. She had not heard that voice for a long time. She slowly pushed the bedcovers away and got out of bed, wondering if it was a good idea to walk over to them.

Ciel smiled and held out his hand.

Lizzie gulped and slowly took one step after another before finally reaching Ciel and Sebastian near the open windows.

"C-Ciel…is it really you…?" Lizzie breathed, staring at him with teary eyes.

Ciel lowered his hand. "Yes, it is really me…Lizzie."

Lizzie gasped. No one had called her that since Ciel had apparently…died, yet he was standing right in front of her.

"Ciel!" Lizzie cried, falling into Ciel's arms, sobbing.

Sebastian smiled and closed his eyes while Ciel hugged Lizzie. After a few minutes, Lizzie pulled away and stared at Ciel. "But…how are you here?" she asked, tears still falling freely down her face. "You…you died. So how are you alive?"

Ciel put a hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears. "I am alive, not as a human…" Ciel walked around Lizzie and came up behind her. "…but as a demon."

Lizzie gasped and zipped around. "What? Ciel…I don't understand."

"Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian bowed to her. "It is a very complicated story to why my master is a demon. I will certainly tell you in the future when you are sure you are ready to hear it, but right now, my master has something he wants to ask you."

Lizzie looked back at Sebastian and then at Ciel, who was now very close to her. "Elizabeth…" Ciel took her hand. "There is one way I can stay by your side forever if you would like me to."

Lizzie blinked, confused.

"To do this, you will need to form a contract with me."

"A…contract?"

Ciel nodded. "Since it seems you have no desire to get revenge on someone, I will stay forever by your side for the rest of your life, or until you decide to die. However, in exchange for staying with you forever, when are ready to die, I…" he paused, leant close and whispered in her ear, "…will eat your soul."

Lizzie widened her eyes and stepped back, accidentally bumping into Sebastian. She zipped around and stepped back again.

"Lady Elizabeth, in exchange for staying by your side forever, my master wants to eat your soul when you are ready to die. That is the rules of the contract. The demon stays by the human's side and never leaves them. The demon also places a mark on his or her master, so that they can never escape them." Sebastian explained.

"My…my soul?" Lizzie gasped, turning and staring at Ciel.

Ciel nodded. "Yes."

Lizzie became silent. She dropped her gaze to the ground. If she made this contract, Ciel would stay by her side forever. But in the end, Ciel would take her soul. What was she to do? She could not decide.

"Lizzie?"

Lizzie looked up at Ciel.

"You do not have to make the decision now," Ciel said. "I will return in a week's time for your answer."

"Oh…" Lizzie blinked.

"Goodbye, Lizzie…" Ciel said. He turned and began to walk away, into the darkness of the room.

Sebastian followed.

"…wait, Ciel-!" Lizzie cried.

But it was too late, as he had vanished in the darkness, along with Sebastian.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review! :3

PWETTY PWEASE?


	2. A new earl

**A/N: **Here is the second chapter. We meet some new random character!

* * *

Morning sunlight spread on Lizzie's face the following morning. She opened her eyes and slowly sat up.

She didn't remember falling asleep last night. She remembered sitting on her chair near the open windows, not returning to her bed.

Leaving that little 'mystery' unsolved, Lizzie swung her legs out of bed and walked over to her wardrobe, just as Paula walked in.

Lizzie arrived at the dining table for morning tea/breakfast in a black dress, like usual. Her mother, the Marchioness of Midford, sighed as she saw her daughter.

Lizzie's parents sat on either end of the long dining room table. Lizzie and her brother sat on either side, facing each other.

"You look quite pale, Elizabeth," Lady Midford said, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, mother," Lizzie replied in a quiet tone.

The Midford family turned their gaze towards Lizzie. She never spoke so quietly. She always had such a cheerful personality and a loud voice.

"Well, anyway Elizabeth, after you have finished, you must got dress in something else other than that black dress you're wearing."

Lizzie looked up at her mother.

"We will be travelling to a fencing tournament and will be meeting someone special." Lady Midford said.

Lizzie continued to look at her mother, waiting for more information, but she said no more. So she stood up and walked to her room.

Her brother looked at her untouched plate and then at his mother. "Can I eat her scones?"

Lizzie stood in front of her mirror, staring at her depressed self, while Paula was sorting through her coloured dresses wardrobe.

"How about this one?" Paula peered around the wardrobe doorway, holding a pink dress with white frills around the sleeves and hem.

"No." Lizzie said, glancing at it for only a split second.

Paula held up another dress, orange with peach frills. "This one?"

Lizzie shook her head.

After a few seconds, Paula held up another dress. "This one, my lady?"

Lizzie looked. It was the red dress Lizzie had worn at the ball that she held at Ciel's manor a few years ago. "That will have to do," Lizzie said eventually.

Paula nodded and began to dress Lizzie.

-:-

Half an hour later, Lizzie and her family had reached the site of the fencing tournament. The matches were already taking place as the Midford's made their way up to their reserved seating place up on the deck on a noble building.

After a few matches, Lizzie followed her mother inside.

"Elizabeth, I would like you to meet Earl Scott Windsor." Lady Midford introduced.

A few nobles in front of her moved aside, revealing a boy about her age, with neat brown hair and bright green eyes, wearing a black and blue suit.

"Lady Elizabeth," he smiled. "It is so nice to finally meet you."

"Um…yes," Lizzie said quietly, not knowing what else to say.

"Elizabeth, this boy is your fiancée," Lady Midford said.

Lizzie zipped around and faced her mother with a look of horror. "WHAT?!"

"I have told him about Ciel Phantomhive. He does not mind," Lady Midford continued. "I also heard that Scott did have a fiancée, but it did not end so well, so I thought you two were perfect for each other."

Lizzie had never heard her mother say such a thing. She turned back and faced Scott.

"My lady?" Scott held out his hand. "Would you care to watch the rest of the fencing matches with me before we go to get refreshments?"

Lizzie hated the way he spoke to her. His voice just irritated her. But to please the nobles around her, she accepted his hand and together they walked back out onto the deck to watch the rest of the matches.

Soon enough, after a few hours, the fencing tournament had finished and they had announced the winner. Lizzie sat in her chair, resting her head in her hand. The last few hours had been dreadful. She had listened to Scott chat on about complete nonsense. She wondered if she did this Ciel. If so, she now felt sorry for him.

"Good show!" Scott was leaning over the railing of the deck, looking down at the fencing tournament winner. Lizzie felt like pushing him over the edge of the railing. Scott turned to her. "That was a great final match, wasn't it, my Lady?"

Lizzie glanced angrily in his direction. She hated him calling her that.

"Are you alright?" Scott asked, seeing her deadly expression staring at the floor of the deck.

Lizzie sighed and stood up, closing her eyes, wishing to be home. "Yes…I am fine. Is it time to leave now?"

Scott nodded and walked up next to her. "Yes. Let us go, my Lady."

Lizzie reluctantly hooked her arm through his and the two noble teenagers walked away from the deck and over to their families, ready to leave.

-:-

Much to Lizzie's despair, Earl Scott Windsor and his family stayed for dinner.

Lizzie stayed quiet during dinner. Lady Midford chatted on about Lizzie's life. At one point Lizzie felt like jumping up and yelling at her mother about this marriage arrangement, but she restrained herself.

After dinner, Lizzie was ordered to show Scott her room, and the rooms that were near her room, while the rest of the family showed their guests the rest of the house.

"…and here is my room," Lizzie said in a bored tone, opening the door to her room.

Scott stepped in and looked around. "What a lovely room, you have, my Lady," he said. He walked over to the wardrobe. "Ah! What an exquisite range of dresses. These look lovely."

Lizzie stayed by the door, watching him.

Scott turned to face her. He frowned. "Are you alright, my Lady? You have not said much since we arrived here."

"I am just tired," Lizzie replied, hoping he would get the hint and leave.

Scott walked over to her. "Well then, we should go find the rest of my family and then we will take our leave and let you rest."

"Thank you." Lizzie felt like breathing out in relief, but she kept a straight face and a bored, tired tone.

After Lizzie and Scott had found his family, they said goodbye and left.

-:-

"Oh my god," Lizzie said aloud as she stared at herself in the mirror.

Paula was sorting through her dresses. "What is it, my lady?"

"Did you see that guy, Paula?" Lizzie cried. "He's so irritating! And I cannot believe my mother would go ahead and arrange this engagement without asking me first!"

"I do agree with you, my lady," Paula replied.

"The only one for me is Ciel," Lizzie glanced back at the black box on her bedside table. "I won't let Scott replace him."

"But, my lady, Ciel is…dead…" Paula began.

Lizzie looked at Paula. "But he's n-" she broke off. She sighed. "Never mind. I am tired. I would like to retire now."

Paula nodded, picked out a nightgown and began to dress Lizzie.

Throughout the day, Ciel and Sebastian had been watching, from a safe-distance.

They were now sitting in a tree, just outside the manor.

"The way he addresses Lizzie is pathetic," Ciel growled, referring to Scott. "His voice is so irritating and whiny. I cannot stand it. He is not suitable for her." His red eyes glowed.

Sebastian glanced at his young master. "Are you jealous, my lord?"

Ciel growled again, not wanting to answer. He stared at Lizzie, who was getting into bed, through the window. "Hopefully she makes the right choice…" he murmured.

"So, what will we do now, my lord?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel sighed and stood up. "We wait, like I said, until a week is up. Then we shall visit Lizzie again and ask her what her decision is."

"Understood." Sebastian bowed to him, and together, the two demons jumped down from the tree and walked off into the shadows of the forest.

* * *

**A/N:** Oooh! Is Ciel becoming jealous? X3

Please review! :3


	3. The decision

**A/N: **Here is chapter 3! Time for Lizzie's decision. X3

* * *

A week had passed. There was not one moment that Lizzie did not think about what Ciel has said. To trade her soul for him to stay by her side forever, until she was ready to die.

Scott had visited her for the rest of the week. Lizzie had replied to his questions once or twice, but pretty much ignored him. All he talked about was nonsense anyway. Scott didn't mind, or realize, that Lizzie was ignoring him.

It was the night of Ciel's return. Lizzie could hardly wait to go to bed, and then to be awoken at midnight by her beloved, supposed to be dead, fiancée.

However, when Lizzie had gotten into bed, she couldn't sleep. She lay wide-awake, unable to close her eyes. When would Ciel arrive? What if he didn't? What if it was a realistic dream and wasn't true?

But it was true.

Lizzie suddenly heard footsteps approach. She sat bolt-upright and saw Ciel walk over, his red eyes glowing against the darkness.

"Good evening, my Lady," Ciel said, reaching the bedside table.

"C-Ciel…" Lizzie stumbled out of bed and grabbed his arm. She still couldn't believe that he was actually alive.

Ciel smiled and took her hand. "Have you made a decision, Lizzie?"

Lizzie paused, before looking into his red eyes. "Ciel…is it true that, if we make a…contract…that you will stay by my side forever, until I die?"

Ciel nodded. "Yes."

"With me…forever?" Lizzie said.

"Yes Lizzie."

"Forever-"

"Yes Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian, who was standing by the window, interrupted. "He will stay by your side forever."

"So…my lady…do you wish to sign a contract with me?" Ciel asked softly.

Lizzie looked into Ciel's eyes. This was the boy she loved, not Scott. And to stay by him and make him happy was one of the goals she had.

"Ciel…I will sign this contract with you."

Ciel smiled. "Good." His eyes became brighter and began to glow.

Ciel took Lizzie's right hand in his and suddenly, with a flash, a blue pentacle symbol began to fade into appearance on Lizzie's hand.

"What…what's that?" Lizzie exclaimed, staring at the mark.

"That is a mark a demon places on its master, so they can never escape," Ciel said, lowering his head and looking at Lizzie through his dark grey fringe. "I have one also, see?" He held up his hand, where a blue pentacle symbol was, identically to Lizzie's.

Lizzie watched the mark on her hand as it appeared clearly. It glowed once and that was it.

"And the contract is now in effect," Ciel smiled at her. "You and I will be together forever."

Lizzie continued to stare at the mark. She touched her marked hand with the other, not sure if it was an illusion or not.

"Come now, my lady," Ciel took her marked hand and led her over to her bed. "You should get some rest."

Lizzie, without a word, let him walk her over to her bed. A few moments after Ciel pulled the bedcovers over her, she was fast asleep.

Sebastian walked over to Ciel, who was staring at Lizzie.

"Do you think this was a wise choice, young master?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel nodded slowly. "Yes. Lizzie has been suffering. She changed when I left. And she has become more mature. Besides, I want her to be happy, and I certainly don't want her to be betrothed to the horrible Windsor boy."

Sebastian looked at Ciel. Did he only want to make Lizzie happy, and not eat her soul?

"We stay by her side, forever," Ciel said simply. "It is what she wants, in exchange for her…for her…soul."

"Young master, if we did stay here, in this manor, Lady Midford might wonder why. Should we stay somewhere else, yet come to see Elizabeth everyday?"

"Hmm…yes. Where should we stay?" Ciel asked.

"I'll see if the Phantomhive Manor is still standing. If not, I will find us a new place to stay tomorrow." Sebastian replied.

Ciel nodded. "Yes." He then turned his attention for Lizzie. He watched her breathe in and out slowly, fast asleep. "Sleep well, Lizzie," he murmured.

-:-

From somewhere in her dreams, Lizzie heard the sound of curtains being drawn open. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the blurry figure of Sebastian tying up the curtains.

Lizzie sat up. She yawned and opened her eyes properly. As she did, she saw Ciel sitting on the end of the bed, smiling at her. "Good morning, my lady."

Lizzie stared at him. Without replying to him, she grabbed her right hand and looked at it. The blue demon mark was there. She would have to hide it from her family somehow. If they saw it, they were bound to ask what it is.

"You will be able to hide the mark on your hand by wearing gloves," Ciel replied, as if he had read her mind.

Lizzie blinked and looked up at him. "So, what happened last night was real?"

Ciel nodded. "Yes."

Lizzie switched her gaze to Sebastian. She stared at him for a while, before looking back at Ciel. "Ciel, when you first came back, you said you were a demon."

"That's correct." Ciel nodded again.

Lizzie switched her gaze back to Sebastian. "Sebastian, you said you would tell me why Ciel is a demon."

"Are you sure you are ready to hear it?" Sebastian asked.

Lizzie nodded eagerly.

Sebastian walked over and stood by Ciel. He cleared his throat and began. "As you know, the Phantomhive Manor burned down a few years ago..."

Ciel looked away.

Sebastian continued. "Ciel went missing for a few months. He was kidnapped…"

"Kidnapped?" Lizzie gasped.

"However, Ciel summoned me and asked me to destroy the group of people holding him captive. In exchange for me doing that, and helping him get revenge, he would give me his soul."

"Oh." Lizzie looked at Ciel. "But did he get his revenge? And why is he a demon if you were supposed to take his soul?"

"He did, in a way, get his revenge," Sebastian said, "but another long complicated story between my young master, Alois, Claude, Hannah, and I, took place. So my master temporarily died, but came back to life as a demon, so I could not eat his soul. But my master gave me an order, before he changed, to stay his butler until I eat his soul. I cannot eat his soul, but since he gave me an order, I have to obey it. So I have to stay by his side…for eternity."

"Oohh." Lizzie said. "I understand now."

"Anyway," Ciel began, trying to change the subject. "Now, Scott will not be your fiancée. It will be my place again."

"What will happen to him?" Lizzie couldn't help asking.

Ciel turned his gaze on her. "Do you actually care for that horrible boy?"

Lizzie shivered at Ciel's red glare. "N-no, I was just wondering." She looked down at her bedcovers before looking back up at Ciel and Sebastian with a smile on her face. "Now I can tell mother that you are back!" She threw the bedcovers away and jumped out of bed.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "My lady?"

Lizzie's smile faded. "It's Paula!" she whispered. "If she sees you in here she'll be ever so confused and she'll tell mother! Quick, out the window! Go to the front door!"

"Come, young master," Sebastian grabbed Ciel and jumped out the window. Lizzie slammed it shut and then the door opened.

"Lady Elizabeth?" Paula walked in and closed the door.

Lizzie zipped around. "Yes?"

"Are you alright? You are never up this early, my lady."

"Oh, I'm fine," Lizzie said casually. "Um…I just felt like getting up a little earlier than usual!"

"Oh." Paula looked a little confused, but walked over to the wardrobe.

"Paula, I'll choose a dress today!" Lizzie skipped over to her wardrobe, carefully hiding her marked hand.

"Alright…" Paula now looked very confused. "Have you got a fever, my lady? You are ever so enthusiastic. You haven't been like this since the earl Phantomhive passed away."

Lizzie stopped skipping and peered at one of her red dresses. "I think today will be quite surprising," she murmured.

"Uhh..." Paula didn't quite know what to say.

After Paula had dressed her, and Lizzie had put some gloves on, she skipped out of her room and ran down the hallway crying: "Mother! Father! Brother! Ciel is back! He's back, he's back, he's back!"

"What on earth?" Lizzie's brother poked his head around the doorframe at the far end of the hall.

"He's back!" Lizzie ran past him, smiling madly.

"You have gone insane!" Her brother called.

Lizzie ran into the lounge, where her father and mother were talking.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" Her father asked.

"Yes, why are you yelling?" Lady Midford asked.

"Ciel is back!" Lizzie repeated.

"Back?" Lady Midford looked confused.

"He's at the front door!" Lizzie ran out of the lounge, leaving confused looks on her parent's faces. She ran into the hall and over to the door. Grabbing the door handle, she pulled it open, to reveal Ciel and Sebastian standing on the steps.

"Ciel!" Lizzie smiled.

Lady Midford and the rest of the family appeared in the hall, a little confused. Then they saw Ciel.

"Earl Phantomhive?" Lady Midford walked over to Lizzie's side. "Well…this is certainly a surprise. I thought you had…"

"Ah, yes, everyone thought he had," Sebastian bowed. "But, as you can see, he is very much alive. The story is very long, so I shall save it for another day."

"Alright…" Lady Midford still seemed surprised.

"He's back!" Lizzie said once again. She clutched her mother's arm. "So, since Ciel is alive, Scott won't have to be my fiancée anymore?"

"I suppose…"

"Do come in," Lizzie's father interrupted.

Lady Midford stepped aside as Ciel and Sebastian walked into the hall. Lizzie bounded over and hugged him.

"Please wait in the salon while breakfast is being prepared." Lizzie's father said.

Ciel glanced at Sebastian.

Sebastian looked down at him and then back up at Lizzie's father. As demons, they did both not eat. However if they did, they would not taste any flavour at all.

"Oh, it is alright," Sebastian bowed. "My master has already been served breakfast."

"Oh…" Lizzie's father, not knowing what else to say, quickly walked out.

Ciel and Lizzie walked into the salon, Sebastian close behind.

"Ciel?" Lizzie twirled on her heel and faced him. "Where will you be staying? You cannot stay here. Mother will begin to wonder."

"Sebastian said he would see if the Phantomhive manor is still in place," Ciel closed his eyes and gestured towards Sebastian. "If not, I'm sure he'll find some place in London available."

"Yes, of course," Sebastian bowed.

"Oh, good." Lizzie clapped her hands together. "So…now what?"

Ciel opened his eyes and looked at Lizzie, his eyes changing for blue to red. "Now we do whatever you want to do, my lady," he replied. "We are to stay by your side forever."

* * *

**A/N: **CIELXLIZZIE FOREVER!

Please review! :3


	4. Return of the earl

**A/N: **I recently found out that I have a few story subscribers! Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my story! So, as a little thank you, I'm uploading two chapters. And then I'll work on the rest during the week.

Also, please review, my lovely subscribers. I've love to know what you think of The New Deal. :3

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis, butler of Ciel Phantomhive, was jumping from tree-top to tree-top, towards the Phantomhive manor. Jumping on trees was a habit of his. He could run, very fast, but he preferred to jump and fly.

"I wonder if the servants are still at the manor…and are still alive," Sebastian murmured, leaping in the air, "or if they have moved on and work for a new earl."

Sebastian came to rest on a tree-top. Looking forward, he saw a manor in the distance.

"Ah, so they did not take my master's advice to burn it to the ground," Sebastian smiled and continued making his way towards the manor.

As he came closer, he saw Finnian, who looked a little older, sweeping the grounds.

"They are still here? My, my…" Sebastian murmured.

Finny stopped sweeping. He looked up and saw Sebastian, peering around a tree.

"S-Sebastian?" Finny murmured.

Sebastian walked out completely from his hiding place.

"Sebastian!" Finny yelled, running over to him. "What are you doing here? Is it really you? If you're here, then the young master…?"

"Yes, it is really me," Sebastian looked down at him. "And yes, the young master is alive. He is safe at Lady Elizabeth's house."

"Oh wow!" Finny jumped up in the air in joy.

"Are the others here too?" Sebastian asked.

Finny landed back on the ground. "Yes, they are still here. They are inside the manor."

Finny and Sebastian reached the manor. Finny burst open the door and ran into the hall. "Mey-Rin! Bard! Tanaka! Sebastian is here!"

The three servants peered around the salon doorway. They saw Sebastian and rushed over, shouting: "Sebastian!"

"Sebastian! I can't believe you're back!" Mey-Rin cried, blushing.

"Is the young master…?" Bard began.

"Ho, ho, ho," Tanaka said.

"The young master is alive, yes," Sebastian said again. "Before I say anymore, I must ask you all a question."

The four servants leant towards him eagerly.

"No one else is vacating this manor, are they?"

The four servants shook their heads vigorously.

"Since my master is back in town, would you four be willing to serve him again?"

"Of course!" Finny, Mey-Rin and Bard cried.

"Ho, ho, ho," Tanaka said.

* * *

After Lizzie and her family had eaten breakfast, Ciel followed her to her room.

"Now what, my lady?" Ciel asked and Lizzie closed the door behind him.

"I am not really sure," Lizzie skipped over to her bed and sat on it, swinging her legs. "I do not really do much. I usually sit on my chair and look out the window."

Ciel noticed the chair.

"I usually thought of you," Lizzie said. "But not anymore, since you are alive and here with me."

Ciel nodded. "Yes, and to be honest, I came back to London a few months ago. I was observing what you did and seeing how much you had changed."

"Oh!" Lizzie didn't quite know how to take this.

"Then I waited for the right moment to ask you about the contract." Ciel finished.

"Hmm." Lizzie touched her right hand. "Anyway, my mother will go see Scott Windsor and tell him what has happened. But that will happen at noon. I am not sure if she wants us to go with her. So until then, I don't know what we should do…"

Lizzie trailed off as voices were heard outside her door. The two cousins turned to the door. It opened and Scott walked in. The door behind him closed, most likely by Paula.

"Lady Elizabeth!" Scott smiled. "Good to see you." He finally saw Ciel. "Oh? Who is this?"

Lizzie stepped forward. "This is Ciel Phantomhive. He is my cousin…and my fiancée."

Scott looked surprised. "Fiancée? What do you mean? We are betrothed Lizzie."

"I don't think so," Ciel said darkly, glaring at Scott. He hated this boy standing before them.

"You know how my mother said I had a fiancée before I met you? Well, he is not dead as we thought, he is very much alive, and since he is back, he is my fiancée again. Mother said she would go round to your house and tell you…"

Lizzie was interrupted my Scott. "This is unfair! You cannot change fiancée's! Since Ciel disappeared, our parents arranged a new marriage. You can't cancel it just because you're old fiancée came back! You belong to me now!"

Ciel stepped in front of Lizzie protectively. "Do not treat my lady like she is nothing but a doll or something of the sort," he glared at Scott. "She does not belong to anyone, especially you!"

"No! This is unfair! I forbid this!" Scott cried.

"Sorry, but we do not listen to your orders," Ciel gave a small smile.

Lizzie couldn't help smiling also.

"No! No!" Scott suddenly wrenched open the door and ran out, calling to his mother.

Ciel and Lizzie watched him go.

Ciel smiled. "I am glad he is finally gone. I don't think he will bother you anymore Lizzie."

"Ciel!" Lizzie beamed. "Thank you for standing up for me!"

"Of course, my lady," Ciel smiled at her. Lizzie returned his smile.

Sebastian arrived just after noon.

Lizzie had gone to the dining room when Sebastian jumped through the window in the salon where Ciel was waiting.

"Hmm?" Ciel turned to him.

"The Phantomhive manor is still in place," Sebastian replied. "And the servants are still there."

"They are?" Ciel was surprised.

Sebastian nodded. "We can return there when the moon has risen and Lady Elizabeth has fallen asleep."

"Oh." Lizzie blinked.

"And then we shall return again in the morning," Sebastian finished.

Ciel sighed. "Honestly," he put his head in his hand. "It would be much easier if we were staying somewhere closer to Lizzie, but since that is not possible, I guess that will have to do for now."

Sebastian bowed.

Ciel sighed again and looked up at Lizzie. "So now what, Lizzie? The afternoon is free."

Lizzie grinned. "Shopping!" she cried excitably.

Ciel didn't like shopping, but if this was what Lizzie wanted to do, he had to obey and go along with her.

So Lizzie, Ciel and Sebastian spend their afternoon in London, going into shops which had 'cute things' in the shop windows. Sebastian was soon carrying many boxes containing the new items Lizzie had bought.

Lizzie became tired after dinner, so she decided to retire early for the night. Ciel helped her get into bed. As soon as she was comfortable, she looked up at Ciel, her eyes shining in the moonlight which was streaming through the window. "Do you really have to go now?" she asked, sounding like a small upset child.

"Yes," Ciel said reluctantly. "But I will back tomorrow morning." He stroked the side of her cheek with his fingers. "Goodnight Lizzie."

"Goodnight Ciel…" Lizzie drifted off. She closed her eyes and in a few moments she was fast asleep.

"Come, my lord," Sebastian was standing by the window which was wide open.

Ciel walked over and climbed out of the window. Sebastian followed and closed the window behind him with a soft click.

* * *

**A/N: **This was kind of a filler chapter.

Scott is gone! Or is he?

Please review! :3


	5. New demon tricks

**A/N: **Here is another chapter for you!

* * *

That night, Lizzie had a nightmare. It started off as a normal dream, for Lizzie. She was sitting by Ciel in a field of flowers. They were having a picnic. Lizzie blinked, and when she opened her eyes again, the surroundings had changed. She was in a busy street. Shoppers, workers, nobles were bustling around. They shoved Lizzie to the side if she was in their way.

"Lizzie!"

Lizzie zipped around and scanned and crowd, looking for Ciel. He was calling to her. After a few seconds, she caught a glimpse of his grey mop of hair and slowly made her way towards him. He was standing by a street sign, hanging onto it for dear life. As Lizzie finally reached him, dark forms began to rise up behind him. They stepped around him and loomed over Lizzie, just as Ciel began to float away and disappear into the crowd in the next street over.

"Ciel!" Lizzie cried. She took a step forward, but one of the dark forms blocked her path. It suddenly grabbed her by the neck and squeezed. "Ciel!" she choked.

"Wahh!" Lizzie sat bolt upright and opened her eyes, realizing she was in her bed. She looked around desperately, but there were no dark forms in her room. She breathed a sigh of relief before shivering. She wished Ciel was here. He would comfort her.

-:-

In the Phantomhive manor, Ciel was sitting up in bed. He had sensed that something had happened to Lizzie. It wasn't anything major, so she might have fallen out of bed or had a bad dream.

Ciel was staring down at his bedcovers. He was well aware that Sebastian was standing in the shadows of the room watching him with his glowing red eyes, all stalker-like. Yet he had said nothing when Ciel had woken. For all Ciel knew, he could be sleeping with his eyes open. Maybe Sebastian could do that. Probably not, but it was a possibility.

Ciel, tired, lay back down and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

-:-

After the nightmare, Lizzie was unable to fall asleep again. She really wanted to go get herself a glass of water, but she was afraid that dark forms would jump out and grab her in the hallway, so she had to go without one. After a couple of hours of lying awake, Lizzie eventually fell asleep.

She woke up that morning, early, with a dry throat. Very dim light was shining through the window. Suddenly, she saw two faint shadows in the window.

Lizzie squeaked and dived under the covers, thinking it was the dark forms.

But it wasn't. It was only Ciel and Sebastian. With a soft click, the window magically opened and Ciel stepped into her room, Sebastian following and closing the windows behind them.

Ciel saw the large round thing in the middle of the bed. "Why on earth is Lizzie sleeping like that?" he murmured, walking towards the bed.

Underneath the covers, Lizzie heard a voice, and it sounded faintly like Ciel's. But now thinking that the dark forms could imitate voices, she cried out: "Don't hurt me, dark forms! I didn't do anything to harm you, so why are you now harming me?"

"Dark forms?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about Lizzie? Come out from under the covers. It's only me, Ciel." Ciel stopped beside the bedside table, tugging at the duvet.

Lizzie, still not completely reassured, slowly crawled up to her pillows and peered out from under the duvet. Her long light blonde hair was now a tangled mess. "Oh, Ciel! It is you."

"Yes, of course. I told you I would be here in the morning."

"Is it really morning?" Lizzie murmured, now yawning.

Ciel nodded and suddenly bent down towards her. "Now look what you've done," he said, tucking a lock of hair behind Lizzie's ear. "You've messed up your hair."

"Oh, I can just brush it," Lizzie leant forward and tried to smooth out her hair. After that, she cleared her dry throat and looked at Ciel.

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked.

"I've got a dry throat," Lizzie rubbed her neck.

Ciel zipped around and glanced at Sebastian.

Sebastian knew right away what Ciel wanted. "Yes, sir," he bowed and began to make his way towards the door. "I will prepare some tea."

"Oh, no, just water will be fine!" Lizzie called as Sebastian closed the door behind him. She sighed.

* * *

A few hours later it was late morning. Ciel and Sebastian had arrived through the front door, again, surprised Lizzie's father again, and missed breakfast again. Lizzie began to think it was going to be very strange if it was going to happen every morning.

At noon, Lizzie realized she still hadn't brushed her hair properly. She had just put it in a loose ponytail. She was now scraping her hair into two curly pigtails, just like she had always done. Ciel was standing by the door, not really knowing where else to stand.

Sebastian was making Lizzie's bed, while Paula was standing by the wardrobe, and like Ciel, didn't know where to stand, or what to do.

Ciel watched Lizzie hum a familiar tune while tying her hair. _Lizzie has become much more mature since I left. She is not like she was when I was still alive. Is this why I wanted to make a contract with her? Yes…it is part of the reason._

Ciel broke out of his thoughts as Lizzie twirled over to him, her hair and dress all perfect. She looked very, _very_ pretty. The thought made Ciel blush very slightly.

Ciel looked up into her green eyes. "So, what are we doing today, my lady? You are dressed up very nicely. Do you want to go out again?"

Lizzie nodded. "I saw this beautiful dress in a shop yesterday, but I didn't buy it. So I was thinking we could go back today and get it, if it is still there. Also, it is my brother's birthday in a week, so I need to get him a present. I heard him saying he wanted another fencing sword, and mother suggested I buy one. So I will do that today."

Ciel nodded. "Alright. Sebastian?"

Sebastian just finished making the bed, leaving Paula looking a bit dazed.

"We're going into London again. Can you bring a carriage around?"

Sebastian nodded at Ciel's request and quickly walked out of the bedroom. Paula snapped out her gaze and began to do the rest of her chores.

-:-

Sebastian had 'parked' the carriage in an alleyway, where some other carriages were 'parked'.

Ciel helped Lizzie step out of the carriage.

"My lord," Sebastian, still seated on the front of the carriage, began, getting Ciel's attention.

"Yes?" Ciel looked up at him.

Sebastian was looking up at the roof of the building they were next to. "I sense that some of our old friends are nearby. I might just go say hello and see what they are doing."

"I hope you're not talking about your feline friends," Ciel muttered. "Alright. I will accompany Lizzie while you attend your business. And we'll might up somewhere." He waved him away.

Sebastian nodded and jumped up, disappearing up onto a rooftop.

Ciel, turning to Lizzie, held out his arm. Lizzie hooked her arm through his and together they walked out of the alleyway and into the street.

-:-

Sebastian saw two figures on a rooftop a few rooftops away. He made their way over to them.

As Sebastian landed on the edge of the roof, one of the figures turned to him. This person has red hair, red jacket and red death scythe. It was none other than Grell Sutcliff. As soon as he saw Sebastian he became paralyzed. "S-S-Sebby?" The reaper stuttered.

"Hello Grell," Sebastian smiled. "It's been a while."

The other figure turned around. It was William T. Spears, another reaper. "Oh my, look who it is," he said in his usual blank tone. "Grell, the demon you care for so much has returned. This is certainly a surprise. We all thought you had left for good."

"Yes, but my master has returned." Sebastian stepped forward and dodged Grell's hug.

"Hmm, yes." William adjusted his glasses. "I heard your little master had made a contract with his fiancée. How strange."

"Enough about my master." Sebastian smiled. "So…what are you two up to?"

-:-

Lizzie and Ciel were making their way down the street.

"Ciel," Lizzie looked at his dark clothes. "I am just noticing this now, but I wish you hadn't have dressed in such dull black clothing. It doesn't suit you at all."

Ciel gave a small smile. _She still has a little bit of her old self in her… _He thought.

The two cousins passed by an alleyway, and suddenly, three men blocked their path.

Lizzie bumped into them. "Oh, I'm sorry…" She stepped back and looked up.

The three men didn't seem to be nobles. They wore ragged clothing. They had scratches on their arms, legs, and tangled hair.

They looked around the age of 20. They glanced at Ciel for a bit before turning their hungry gazes towards Lizzie. She gasped.

Ciel, not liking the way the men were looking at his fiancée, stepped in front of her, looking angrily up at them.

"They're nobles," one of them whispered.

"This should be fun," the other said.

"Since you got the last girl, this one is mine," the third eyed Lizzie like a hungry animal, leaning closer.

"Back off," Ciel growled, standing his ground.

"Yeah?" The men snickered and stepped closer to the pair. "And what are you going to do about it pretty boy?"

"You don't want to know," Ciel muttered.

"Come on. Just grab the girl and go," the first one complained, getting impatient. "Otherwise the other nobles will start staring."

Lizzie was whimpering in fright. These guys were just like the dark forms in Lizzie's nightmare.

The three men loomed even closer.

The pair stepped back.

"What are we going to do Ciel?" Lizzie whimpered.

"We'll have to fight them," Ciel murmured.

"But how? You can't take them all on. You'll get hurt!"

Ciel looked back at Lizzie. "Whenever I ran into trouble on the street, Sebastian always took care of problem. But since I'm a demon now, I have more power than I used to." He grinned and turned back to the three men.

"What are you smirking at?" The second one stepped forward, ready to throw a punch. He didn't get far as Ciel's foot came up and kicked him straight in the chin, making him fly up into the air and then crash down on the pavement. "What in the bloody hell?" The first and third men exclaimed, staring at their friend in horror.

"Ugh…" The second one moaned in pain. "My chin! My head! It hurts!"

Ciel was still grinning.

The two men zipped around and glared at the pair.

"Why you little…" The third man grabbed Ciel by his collar and pulled him closer, ready to punch him in the face.

The first man grabbed Lizzie's wrist and began to pull her into the alleyway. "Stop it! Let me go!" Lizzie cried. "Ciel!"

Before the third man could throw a punch, Ciel kicked him in the stomach, hard. The guy let go of Ciel and doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach and groaning.

"Let go of her!" Ciel cried, running over to Lizzie and trying to tear the first guys hand away.

"Piss off!" The first guy punched Ciel in the face.

"Ciel!" Lizzie cried.

Ciel stumbled back. He put a hand on his cheek where the guy had punched it. He ran back over to them and punched the first guy in the stomach. The man let go of Lizzie and then Ciel kicked his legs, which made him trip and fall to the ground.

Ciel grabbed Lizzie's wrist and began to run out of the alleyway, but the two other men blocked their path.

"You're not going anywhere!" They cried angrily.

"Run!" Ciel cried, turning around and running down the alleyway, pulling Lizzie along.

The first guy grabbed Lizzie's ankle which made her fall down. "Gotcha!"

"Ciel!" Lizzie cried desperately, as the three men crowded around her.

Ciel growled. He jumped up and kicked one of the men in the head, making him smash into the wall. He punched the other in the head, and he fell to the ground. And seeing the other guy still on the ground, Ciel jumped on his arm, which was still holding Lizzie's ankle.

"Quick, let's go!" Ciel cried, pulling her upwards as the first guy released his grip.

Together they ran down the alleyway, away from the three men. Suddenly, when they reached the end, Ciel lifted Lizzie up, bridal style, and jumped up, high in the air and reached a rooftop. He ran across it and jumped across to another rooftop.

Lizzie gasped and looked up at Ciel. _He is amazing..._

Ciel looked down at her. "I think we'll have to put off the shopping for today," he said. "We don't want to run into those horrible men again, do we?"

Lizzie said nothing, still shocked, but slowly nodded.

Ciel soon spotted the carriage. He jumped down from the rooftop and landed beside it, seeing Sebastian already there.

"I thought you had some business to attend to," Ciel said, putting Lizzie down and brushing imaginary dirt of his arms and legs.

"I did, but I've finished." Sebastian said. _They weren't really doing anything anyway... _he thought.

He spotted a mark on Ciel's face. "My lord, what happened?"

"We got into a fight with these three men," Ciel said.

"It was scary," Lizzie added.

"Ah." Sebastian smiled.

"What's so funny?" Ciel muttered.

"I'm guessing you took advantage of your new demon powers, young master?"

Ciel glanced at him. "Yes…I guess you could say that."

"Well done," Sebastian murmured. "Are you two ready to return home?"

The pair nodded.

-:-

The three completely avoided Lizzie's family when they returned. Lizzie only saw them when she had dinner, but after that she returned to her room. She closed the door, telling Paula she could dress herself and get into bed alone.

Her room was quite dark. She could make out Ciel standing by her bed and Sebastian, not knowing where else to stand, standing by the window, ready for their departure.

Lizzie got dressed into her nightgown and slowly made her way over to her bed. She got under the covers and made herself comfortable.

Ciel bent down to her. "Goodnight Lizzie," he said. "I will return tomorrow morning."

As Ciel turned to go, Lizzie reached out and caught hold of his sleeve.

Ciel blinked and looked down at her. "What is it, Lizzie?"

"Stay with me," Lizzie caught Ciel's red gaze. "Stay with me tonight."

Ciel stared at her for a moment before nodding and walked around the bed to the other side.

He looked up at Sebastian, who had drawn the curtains back, ready to open the window. He tugged at the duvet. "Sebastian, I will be staying here tonight."

Sebastian nodded. "I will return to the Phantomhive manor. The servants are probably wondering where we are. I will return here in the morning."

Ciel nodded and Sebastian opened the window and jumped out. The window shut and the curtains closed magically behind him.

Ciel lifted the covers up and got into the bed. He shuffled over to where Lizzie was. Lizzie turned to face him.

They stared at each other for a few moments.

"Why did you want me to stay with you tonight?" Ciel asked.

"I had a nightmare last night," Lizzie began. "About these dark forms trying to kill me. And I'm still scared about those three men who attacked us today."

"Don't worry," Ciel gently clasped Lizzie's hands. "You won't have any nightmares tonight, and I won't let anyone come and kidnap you. I'm here. You're safe with me." He slowly wrapped his arms around her back.

Lizzie smiled. "I know." She moved closer to him and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Ciel."

"Goodnight Lizzie," Ciel murmured. He slowly bent close and kissed her forehead before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Dawwwww! X3 They're so adorable together.

Please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. :3


	6. The fencing duel

**A/N: **Hello! Here is what you have been waiting for, another chapter! I'm sorry, but I kinda rushed this one, but I really wanted to put a new chapter up because you all told me to update soon. I might re-upload this chapter, well, probably not, but ANYWAY, enjoy! :3

* * *

Ciel awoke that morning lying on his back, an arm still wrapped around Lizzie, who was sleeping close to him, her fair hair spread out across the pillows.

Ciel slowly pulled his arm out from under Lizzie, not wanting to wake her. When his arm was free, he sat up, stretched, yawned, and looked around. The curtains were open and daylight was pouring in. Sebastian should have been here already, waiting for them to wake.

"Ciel?" A sleepy voice murmured.

Ciel turned and saw Lizzie, awake, yawning and opening her big emerald eyes.

"Good morning Lizzie," Ciel smiled down at her. "Did you sleep well?"

Lizzie nodded and sat up. "Yes, I did."

They were interrupted by a sudden loud knock on the door. Ciel and Lizzie stared at each other in shock.

"It's Paula!" Lizzie hissed, jumping out of bed. "Quick, get under the covers!"

"But she'll see me!" Ciel said.

"Try and lie flat!" Lizzie whispered, running over to door.

Ciel sighed and slid further under the covers. "Alright. I'll try."

Lizzie slowly opened the door a crack, seeing Paula standing outside, holding a new dress. "Oh! Good morning, my lady Elizabeth. Lady Midford has a new dress she wants you to try on and wear today. Even though you might not go out today, she still wants you to wear it.

"Oh, ok." Lizzie held out her hand, waiting for Paula to hand her the dress. Instead, Paula pushed open the door and walked in.

"Uhh…" Lizzie backed up against the wall, glancing at her bed and back at Paula, who was standing by the chest at the end of her bed.

"What is wrong, my lady?" Paula asked. She saw Lizzie glance at the bed and looked at it herself, seeing a lump-ish form under the covers.

"What on earth is that?" Paula asked.

"Oh, it's just my blanket," Lizzie said quickly, stepping in between the bed and Paula. "I was feeling cold last night."

"Oh, right." Paula accepted this answer and began to dress Lizzie in her new dress.

-:-

After dressing Lizzie, Paula left after informing her that breakfast would be served in half an hour.

Lizzie shut the door and sighed. "You can come out now, Ciel."

Ciel shuffled upwards, pushing back the covers and sitting up. "Good." He opened his eyes and saw Lizzie.

He gasped and blinked.

The sunlight from the window was shining right on Lizzie, making her fair blonde hair and her new light blue dress with black and white frills glow. She looked beautiful. Ciel struggled to say something else, but instead blushed, pink colour spreading across his cheeks.

"What is it Ciel?" Lizzie asked. "You look flushed. Were you getting hot under the covers?" She walked over to beside table mirror and rearranged a bow on her dress.

"Y-yes, that's it." Ciel looked away from Lizzie, trying to hide his blush.

There was another knock the door, which made Ciel sigh and burrow under the covers of the bed again.

"Come in." Lizzie called when Ciel was hidden.

Paula opened the door wide. "My lady," she said, "Scott is here."

Ciel, under the covers, growled. _Why is he here?_ he thought angrily.

Lizzie was thinking the same thing. "Why on earth is he here?" she asked.

"I don't know, my lady…" Paula turned and looked down the hallway. "He is coming now." She walked out, leaving the door open.

Ciel burst out from under the duvet.

"Ciel!" Lizzie whispered. "You cannot come out!"

"I don't care if anyone sees now," Ciel muttered, striding over. "Why did that horrible boy come here again?"

"I think he wants me to be his fiancée again," Lizzie sighed.

Scott suddenly jumped in. He saw Lizzie and then saw Ciel. "Ha!" He cried, pointing at Ciel. "Just the person I wanted to see. Ciel Phantomhive! I challenge you to a duel!"

"A duel?" Ciel asked, surprised.

"Yes!" Scott hissed. "A duel! And the winner's prize is Lady Elizabeth!" He pointed at Lizzie.

"What?" Lizzie cried.

Ciel sighed. "So you want Lady Elizabeth back?"

"Exactly!" Scott cried. "Did I not make it clear enough? I want her back! You stole her from me!"

"I am not a thing," Lizzie muttered.

"Technically I did not steal her from you," Ciel said. "She was my fiancée, and then everyone thought I died, so Lizzie's mother, and your mother too, arranged you two to be married, but then I came back, so Lizzie is my fiancée again."

"She won't be after the match!" Scott cried, getting a little too enthusiastic. "You better watch it, Phantomhive. I am a very good fencing swordsman! The match will be over before you know it!" He paused to take a breath and then continued rambling. "We will have the duel after breakfast. And then we will watch you fall and Lady Elizabeth will be mine again! Mwahahaha!" His eyes gleamed and he ran down the hallway, cackling gleefully.

Ciel and Lizzie stood there, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Umm…" Lizzie began. "That was…odd."

Ciel agreed. He turned to face Lizzie. "So, my lady, how about we show Earl Scott who's the best around here?" He grinned.

Lizzie grinned back and nodded. "Oh, yes! Ciel…I order you to win the fencing match!"

Ciel nodded and bowed to her. "Yes…my lady." _Well, well…this is the first order she has given me…_

As Ciel rose, the windows opened and Sebastian jumped in.

Ciel peered around Lizzie. "Sebastian…you're late."

"I'm sorry, my lord," Sebastian apologized. "The servants destroyed the kitchen, so I had to clean it up before I left."

"Right…" Ciel began. "Anyway, Sebastian, there will be a fencing match after breakfast."

"Oh? Between who?" Sebastian asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Between me and that horrible earl Scott," Ciel said.

"Ah, I see," Sebastian nodded. "Well, then, I shall help you get ready."

"Yes," Ciel nodded.

"My lady, breakfast is ready!" Paula called up the hallway.

-:-

So, after breakfast, Lizzie, and her now confused family walked into one of the empty rooms of the manor, which was going to be used for the match.

Sebastian and Ciel were already in there. Sebastian handed Ciel his fencing sword and Ciel pointed it straight at Scott when he walked into the room.

Scott smirked and walked over to his maid, who was holding his fencing gear.

Lizzie sat in a chair near her family, watching Ciel. _Please win for me, Ciel._

"Time to duel Ciel," Scott said, now in his fencing gear, walking into the middle of the room. "Prepare to lose."

"I think you should be telling yourself that," Ciel snapped, walking into the middle of the room also.

"I guess I am the referee," Sebastian murmured. He walked in between the two duellers. "The match is between Ciel Phantomhive and Scott Windsor. Whoever wins the most rounds out of 3 wins and Lady Elizabeth is their fiancée. Let the match begin!"

Sebastian jumped back as Scott and Ciel ran towards each other. As they neared, they both thrust their swords forward. They both dodged and passed each other while doing so. Ciel zipped around and faced Scott, who was now on his side of the 'field'. They began to circle each other.

"I would advise just giving up, Phantomhive," Scott called. "You're not going to win, so why suffer? If you give up now it will be much easier for you."

"Never will I give up to the likes of you," Ciel growled, running up and thrusting his sword forward.

Scott swiftly dodged. "Is that all you've got?" He smirked and lunged forward, stabbing Ciel.

"Round 1 goes to Scott," Sebastian called, a little disappointed.

Ciel growled and glared at Scott, who was doing a little 'happy dance'.

"Yay for Scott!" Scott's maid called, clapping enthusiastically.

Lizzie clutched the sides of her chair and looked at Ciel. You could tell he was pissed off with Scott from a distance.

"Round 2," Sebastian suddenly called out. "Begin."

Ciel tightened his grip on his sword. He was going to get him this time.

Scott cackled gleefully and stuck his tongue out. "I like doing this! Winning is fun!"

"I'd think twice before you say that," Ciel muttered, thrusting forward again and again.

Scott dodged every strike. "My, my, Ciel, you're a bit red in the face. Do you need to lie down? You get so worked up over everything."

"Shut up," Ciel muttered, lunging forward again.

"You have some anger issues. Maybe you need to see a doctor or something."

"I said shut up!" Ciel cried, swinging his sword at Scott.

Scott barely dodged. "Hey now! I think that was against the rules."

"I don't care," Ciel glanced at Sebastian.

Sebastian caught his gaze and lowered his head, pretending he saw nothing.

Ciel turned back to Scott, who was standing there, tapping his sword against his leg.

Ciel thrust his sword forward, but Scott jumped back.

"He's fast…" Ciel muttered under his breath. He stopped and panted, glaring up at Scott.

"You're tired already? Well, let me make it easier for you!" Scott advanced towards Ciel.

"No!" Lizzie cried.

Her family glanced at her. Scott did the same. He looked over at her in surprise and disappointment.

Ciel quickly realized he had a chance to win the round. He pushed Scott's sword out of the way and stabbed Scott.

"Round 2 goes to Ciel!" Sebastian called.

Scott shook his head and zipped around to face Sebastian. "What? Hey, that's unfair! I was distracted!"

"It's not unfair. It's your fault for being distracted in the first place," Sebastian said, smiling.

Scott was about splutter his protests, but Ciel interrupted him. "What a sore loser you are," he said, chucking his sword up in the air and catching it again.

"Shut up you!" Scott growled and spun around to face him. "You just got lucky. I'll win the next round!"

"Round 3," Sebastian called. "Begin!"

Scott thrust his sword forward again and again.

"Now who's getting angry?" Ciel said, blocking his attacks.

Scott growled and began to swing his sword.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked, now a little confused. Swinging his sword wasn't really going to do anything. Ciel remembered his fencing duel with Prince Soma. He swung his sword around, thinking that was what you did in fencing. But he didn't know the rules. But Scott knew the rules.

"I'm going to defeat you!" Scott cried angrily.

"Well you're not going to if you continue doing that," Ciel said. Seeing his chance, he blocked Scott's swinging attack and thrust forward, stabbing Scott with his sword, hard.

"Round 3 goes to Ciel!" Sebastian called. "And he is the winner!"

"Yes!" Lizzie jumped up from her chair.

Scott backed up, clutching his stomach. "You…you bastard!" he cried angrily.

"You really are a sore loser," Ciel remarked.

Lizzie ran over and hugged him, spinning him around, just like old times. "Ciel! Congratulations! You won!"

Scott's maid ran over to him. "My lord?" she asked cautiously.

"I'd like to go home now," Scott murmured.

"Oh yes, of course," the maid nodded.

As they began to walk towards the exit, Scott turned back and looked at Ciel.

"You think this is over, Phantomhive? Well it's not. I'll get you some day! I will. And Lady Elizabeth will be mine! So get ready to face me again! And I will win next time!" Scott turned back and slowly walked out of the room, his maid helping.

Lizzie's family left the room also.

Sebastian walked over to Ciel. "Well done, young master," he said. "That was an excellent match."

Ciel handed the fencing sword over to Sebastian.

"That was a great match! I ordered you to win, and you did!" Lizzie cried, jumping up and down excitably.

"Oh?" Sebastian looked at Lizzie and then at Ciel.

"Yes, that was the first order she has given me," Ciel looked up at Sebastian.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Hmm."

Lizzie stopped jumping. "Now what?"

"We do what you want, my lady," Ciel said, turning to her.

"Oh, that's right. I keep forgetting." Lizzie clutches the sides of her beautiful dress. She looked past Ciel and Sebastian and out the window. The sun was out and the sky was clear and blue. Lizzie beamed. "I know! Let's have a picnic!"

"A picnic?" Ciel asked.

"Yes!" Lizzie said. "It's a perfect day for it!"

"Alright." Ciel looked back at Sebastian. "Sebastian, prepare a lunch for us."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed.

* * *

**A/N: **I think I used the word 'thrust' too much.

Ahem...was it alright? I'm not very good at writing fencing duels, am I? ^^;

Please review! The next chapter will be up soon. :3


	7. Picnic of surprise

**A/N: **Hello! Before you read this, I would like to thank all my new story subscribers and reviewers! I'm so glad you like my story! I feel special. :3 ANYWAY, I'm sorry but I kinda rushed this chapter and it's a shorter than my other chapters. The next chapter will hopefully be bigger.

Also, I would really appreciate it if you read a couple of my other stories too. :3

**Discla****imer:** I do not own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters, except for Scott (why did I create such a mean person?).

Enjoy! :3

* * *

The same afternoon, Ciel and Lizzie were sitting a field, somewhere in the countryside near London.

Sebastian had left them recently, saying he had some business to attend to, probably meaning he was going to check on the manor, hoping the servants hadn't burnt it down, and maybe going to see what Grell and William were up to in the city.

It was spring, so Ciel and Lizzie had changed into some suitable clothes, which were brand new and directly from Nina Hopkins.*

They had been silent since they left the manor. They didn't know what to say to each other. It didn't really matter since they were both thinking completely different things. Ciel was thinking about the duel this morning and what Scott had said. _"You think this is over, Phantomhive? Well it's not. I'll get you some day! I will. And Lady Elizabeth will be mine! So get ready to face me again! And I will win next time."_

Ciel would've loved to have killed Scott right there, right then with his new demon powers, but Lizzie was there, and her family, and Scott's maid. They would've begun to think Ciel was a psycho killer person and then chaos would have erupted. Scotland Yard would be hunting him down. And Her Majesty the Queen would have probably striped him of his title. Not that it really mattered though. Ciel wasn't technically alive…or was he? He didn't really know. Was he a zombie? He knew he wasn't actually _actually _alive, however it certainly felt like it.

Ciel turned his head and looked at Lizzie, who was biting into a scone filled with jam and cream. He knew Scott would come back for her. So he had to protect her at all costs.

Ciel sighed and looked down at the chequered picnic rug they were sitting on._ I came back to be with her…to take her soul. But now, I'm protecting her. Did I really just come back to just take her soul? That's not the only reason is it? No, it is not. _He looked at Lizzie, who was now grabbing another scone from the picnic basket. _I wonder what she thinks about this whole contract thing. _He noticed the demon mark on her hand. _Isn't she scared about the whole 'me taking her soul' thing? But…to be honest…I don't even know if-_

Ciel's thoughts were cut short by Lizzie interrupting him. "Ciel? Are you alright? You're staring at me."

"Huh?" Ciel blinked out of his trance. "O-oh, sorry…"

"It's alright," Lizzie said, putting her scone on her plate and turning to face him. "You seemed to be deep in thought."

"I was."

"You were thinking about Scott, weren't you?"

Ciel paused and looked up at Lizzie. "How did you know?"

"I can tell by the look on your face," Lizzie said. "Well, at least he's gone now."

"He's not," Ciel said gravely.

Lizzie looked at him surprised.

"Did you hear what he said? 'You think this is over?' and 'So get ready to face me again'. So it won't be the last time we see him." Ciel replied.

Lizzie looked away. "Oh…right."

"I wonder why he wants you to marry him so badly," Ciel murmured. He looked up at Lizzie.

"When I first met Scott, my mother said that he had also had a fiancée before we met, but it did not end well, so maybe that's why Scott is trying to be protective of me and wants me back." Lizzie said thoughtfully.

"You are probably right Lizzie." Ciel sat back and sighed again, looking up at the sky. "Now all we have to do is somehow get rid of him."

"I wonder who Scott's old fiancée was," Lizzie murmured. "Poor girl."

The pair stayed silent for a while.

"Lizzie?" Ciel turned to her. "How about we take a stroll to take our minds of things, my lady?"

Lizzie smiled. "Oh yes."

Ciel slowly stood up. He turned and took a step towards Lizzie to take her hand to help her up, but he accidentally tripped over a plate and fell straight down onto Lizzie.

"Ouch…" Ciel muttered, leaning on his elbows. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring into two emerald eyes. He was lying directly on top of Lizzie. He blushed red. He tried to move, but he couldn't. He was paralyzed with embarrassment and shock.

Lizzie stared into Ciel's eyes. His eye patch had come off so Lizzie was staring into one purple eye and one blue eye. His left eye kept changing from blue to red as if it didn't know what colour it should be.

She blushed a little. To be completely honest she didn't mind Ciel being on top of her, even though he was a little heavy.

Ciel was still staring down at Lizzie, unable to do anything else. He glanced at her long curled blonde hair, spread out across the chequered rug. He then glanced down at her blue dress. It was the same dress she wore when they he and Lizzie had gone down the river to look for the white stag. Ciel hadn't really had the chance to be close to Lizzie, except for last night, but it was dark. Now, seeing her in the light, Ciel realized she looked even more beautiful than he had thought before.

"Ciel," Lizzie said, breaking the silence. "You are red in the face."

"I-I am?" Ciel stuttered.

"Yes." Lizzie giggled.

Ciel looked away, blushing even more than he thought possible.

A few moments of silence past by. The pair stayed where they were, not knowing what else to say to each other. Ciel turned back to face Lizzie and they both stared into each others eyes again.

Ciel didn't know what made him do what he did next. Maybe it was something he had longed to do since he had come back to London to see Lizzie again, he would never know. He slowly began to lean down towards Lizzie.

Lizzie blinked, a little unsure of what to do. She blushed a little as Ciel leant closer and closer. She closed her eyes as staring at Ciel's face coming closer was making her go cross-eyed.

Ciel leant even closer. Closing his eyes, he slowly and gently pressed his lips against Lizzie's.

-:-

Sebastian was making his way back to the meadow where Ciel and Lizzie were. He had checked on the mansion and it was still in one piece and Grell and William weren't in town, so there was nothing to worry about.

Sebastian made his way through a group of trees. He had nearly reached the meadow when he stopped. With his good eye sight he saw Ciel and Lizzie.

"Ah," he smiled. "My young master's and Lady Elizabeth's first kiss." He stayed where he was, hiding in the trees, respectfully leaving the pair alone and not spoiling their moment.

* * *

_*Nina Hopkins is a character in the Kuroshitsuji manga. She was never introduced in the anime, as far as I know._

**A/N: **Please review! :3


	8. Confusion

**A/N: **...

Don't kill me please.

I'm REALLY REALLY sorry for the delay! I've had writers block for ages and I wasn't able to write anything! This chapter is REALLY short, but I promise the next chapter will be bigger!

Enjoy.

* * *

Ciel, now completely aware of what he was doing, slowly pulled away, staring down at his fiancée, and she was as red as a tomato.

He was about to speak when a clapping sound came from behind the tree they were sitting by.

Ciel still on top of Lizzie, zipped around and saw Sebastian walk out from behind the tree, clapping slowly.

Ciel growled, now almost as red as Lizzie. Couldn't Sebastian give them just a little privacy?

"Ah." Sebastian reached them and stopped clapping. "Congratulations, young master, Lady Elizabeth. Your first kiss."

Ciel quickly hopped off Lizzie and stood up, glaring at him. "Were you watching the whole time?"

"Oh, no, of course not, master," Sebastian smile grew wider.

Ciel lowered his head, still red in the face. You were, weren't you? He glanced over at Lizzie, who was sitting up, beaming, her cheeks pink.

Sebastian looked away from his master and noticed the sun beginning to drop down in the sky. "Young master, Lady Elizabeth, it may take a while to get back to the manor so I suggest we leave now."

Ciel cleared his throat. "Ahem. Good idea Sebastian." He walked over to Lizzie and held out his hand. He looked away, unable to meet her gaze. Lizzie took his hand and stood up, also looking away from him.

After Sebastian had cleared up the picnic, they made their way back to the carriage.

-:-

When they arrived back at the manor, Ciel and Lizzie did not even once glance in each others direction. Sebastian lead them both to Lizzie's room and as soon as they were inside, Ciel walked straight over to the window and jumped out, not even saying goodbye. Sebastian glanced at Lizzie before following his master.

-:-

Soon the sun had set and darkness was taking over the United Kingdom.

It was soon midnight.

In the Phantomhive manor, in the earl's bedroom, the large windows were open, and a light breeze was drifting in, playing with the curtains.

Ciel was standing at the foot of his bed, staring at the bed covers, unable to think properly. Scenes of the day were swirling around his mind.

He was well aware of Sebastian standing in the shadows of the room, all stalker-like, like he did every night, his red eyes glowing.

Ciel was slowly moving into his 'what-the-heck-is-happening-I'm-losing-control-of-myself' mode. He couldn't think properly. He was confused. He didn't know what to do, what to think.

Ciel clutched his hair with his hands, stepping away from his bed, nearly tripping over. The scenes of today were swirling like a tornado in his mind. They wouldn't stop.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. He knew perfectly well what was happening to his master.

However he wasn't going to tell him. He had to figure things out for himself. Ciel was quite a young demon, only being like this for 3 years. And also since he hadn't become a demon the 'normal' way, he could still feel his human emotions. Sebastian was not happy about this.

Ciel tightened his grip on his head. "I came here… to make a contract with Lizzie. To take…to…to take her…" He seemed to be having trouble saying the last word.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes even more until they were little glowing red lines in the shadows.

"So…so why do I feel this way? Why do I keep thinking about her?!" he yelled, frustrated. His knees gave way and he slid down to the floor, still clutching his hair. His breathing was coming out in long loud gasps. He had lost it.

Sebastian decided it was time to stop being a stalker in the shadows and confront his master. The clicking of his shoes could be heard on the floor.

Ciel, momentarily stopping his gasping, looked up, still clutching his hair, to see Sebastian appear from out of the darkness. Sebastian bent down. "Master?"

"Leave…me alone," Ciel murmured, turning away from him.

Sebastian stood up but didn't move. He knew his master was only saying that because he didn't want to be seen while he was in such a state.

"Why…why do I feel this way about Lizzie?" Ciel murmured, taking his hands away from his head and hugging his knees. "I never felt this way when I was…alive…so why do I feel it now?" He watched the shadows of the curtains dancing on the floor in front of him. "I…I just can't stop thinking about what happened today…and how…beautiful she looked in that dress…"

Ciel began to think about the moment they kissed. It had crossed his mind briefly once or twice when he was alive, but he knew he didn't have to think about it until they were older and arrangements were being made. But Ciel had left, so those arrangements never happened. Ciel wondered what life would have been like if Sebastian hadn't defeated the crazy angels and if Alois and Claude had stayed the heck away from them and didn't interfere. Life would have probably gone on like normal. Sebastian would still be his butler, Lizzie would still be his fiancée, and Ciel would still be receiving orders from the Queen and defeating the criminals of the underworld. But life was never going to be normal for him again since things took a violent turn and Ciel was thrown into the world of demons.

"Master, you should get some rest," Sebastian interrupted his thoughts and pulled him upright, leading him towards his bed. "We need to be at Lady Elizabeth's manor in the morning."

Ciel sighed and grabbed the bed covers. "…right." He slowly got in, lay down and pulled the bed covers in, closing his eyes. Within minutes, he was fast asleep.

Sebastian sighed and walked back into the shadows of the room to watch over his master for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: **...yeah.

Please review! :3


	9. Authors Note

**A/N: **You may buy your pitchforks and torches over there. *points to pitchfork and torch shop*

Please don't hurt me. :c I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING A NEW DEAL CHAPTER IN LIKE...5 MONTHS...OR SOMETHING.

I have written 2 and a half pages of the next chapter, but I've just been too lazy to complete it, and also school work has gotten in the way. :/ A LOT OF SCHOOLWORK. :c

A couple of my assesments finish in a few weeks, so after that, I might try and write the next chapter and upload it.

*sighs* So yeah...sorry to all my reviewers, followers and subscribers. You'll have to wait a little longer.

- StarFox-chan


	10. Getting ready

**A/N: **Here is what you have all been waiting for! A new chapter!

This chapter was going to be much longer, but I decided it was long enough and thought I might as well upload it.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters.

* * *

It was early morning. Ciel and Sebastian were walking across the meadow, towards Lizzie's manor. Ciel was striding ahead, while Sebastian was following at a slower pace, a blank expression on his face.

A few minutes later, Ciel had reached Lizzie's windows and was waiting for Sebastian to snap his fingers so they would magically open.

"Young master, we have arrived much earlier than usual. Do you not want to wait a while so we do not wake Lady Elizabeth when we enter her room?" Sebastian asked, reaching him.

"No." Ciel turned to window. "Open them now."

"Yes, young master." Sebastian sighed and snapped his fingers. There was a soft click the windows slowly swung outwards. Ciel jumped up onto the window sill and pushed aside the curtains. He jumped down from the window sill into the dark room. Sebastian followed and the windows shut with a click behind him.

Ciel stepped further into the room and moved towards Lizzie's bed. He approached and saw her sleeping peacefully, her fair blonde hair spread out across her pillow.

Sebastian stayed by the window, watching his master carefully.

Ciel sighed and bent towards Lizzie. He gently tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry for being so rude last night. I didn't even say goodnight." He murmured.

Lizzie suddenly stirred and her eyes slowly opened. She blinked and looked up, catching Ciel's gaze. "C-Ciel?"

"Good morning Lizzie." Ciel smiled.

"Is it really morning?" Lizzie sat up and rubbed her eyes before looking around at her dim room.

Ciel nodded.

"It must be very early," Lizzie yawned and looked at him. "If so, why are you here?"

"I was rude yesterday after…after what happened…" Ciel paused. "So I decided to come early this morning."

"You didn't have to." Lizzie yawned again and looked at Ciel sleepily.

Ciel smiled at her and then turned to Sebastian who began to draw the curtains open, letting a little light pour into the room.

-:-

Soon enough, an hour had passed. "You two hide," Lizzie said, lying back down in bed. "Paula will be here any minute-"

There was a knock on the door. "Lady Elizabeth?"

"Hide!" Lizzie hissed.

Sebastian and Ciel quickly walked to the window and hid behind the floor length curtains.

Lizzie quickly lay back down and pretended to be asleep. A few seconds later she heard the door being opened.

Paula walked in, a large dress in her arms. She looked up at the windows and stopped for a moment. She tilted her head. "I thought I closed the curtains last night…" she murmured, staring at the open curtains. "Hmm." She shrugged and made her way over to Lizzie.

"My lady," Paula stood at the side of Lizzie's bed and gently shook her shoulder. "It is time to wake up."

Lizzie yawned and sat up, pretending to wake up. She sleepily looked up at Paula. "Good morning Paula."

"Good morning my lady." Paula unfolded the dress she was holding and laid it on the bed. "Lady Midford would like you to try on this dress."

"Hmm?" Lizzie swung her legs out of bed and stood up, hovering over the dress. "Oh! This is very pretty!"

Paula nodded in agreement. "Yes. You will be wearing it at the ball tonight."

"Ball?" Lizzie turned to Paula. "There is a ball?"

Ciel and Sebastian listened intently from behind the curtains.

Paula nodded again. "Your family has been invited to Viscount Andrews ball this evening. Lady Midford picked out this dress yesterday to save you the trouble of finding one today."

Lizzie gently tugged at one of bows on the dress. She wondered if Ciel was going to accompany her. He didn't really like balls or parties. She glanced at the curtains.

"So shall we try it on, my lady?" Paula picked up the dress.

Lizzie nodded. "Oh yes."

After a few minutes, Lizzy had put on the dress and Paula led her over to the mirror.

As soon as Lizzy saw her reflection, she gasped. The dress fitted her perfectly. It looked like it was made for her. "Wow. It's wonderful!" Lizzy said, giving a twirl.

"My lady, you look stunning!" Paula clasped her hands together. "Lady Midford chose the right dress for you!"

Ciel was tempted to peer around the curtain to look at Lizzie in this dress. But he saw Sebastian behind the other curtain, and he shook his head, telling him that it was a bad idea. Paula might see him.

Ciel rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

-:-

After a few more minutes, Lizzie changed into a dress for a day. Paula hung the ball dress in Lizzie's wardrobe.

"Breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes," Paula informed, before walking out and shutting the door.

Ciel immediately drew back the curtain. Sebastian did the same, and then tied the curtains back to their original places.

"A ball!" Lizzie sighed happily and gave another twirl. "Why did mother not inform me earlier? I could have gone shopping for a dress, but the one she picked out was absolutely beautiful!"

Ciel fidgeted. "Where is it then?"

Lizzie grinned and wagged her finger at him. "You are not allowed to see it until tonight! It is a surprise!"

Ciel sighed. "Really?" He then realized how childish he sounded.

Lizzie giggled. "Yes." She paused. "Hold on." She looked at the ball. "You are coming to the ball, are you not?"

Ciel wasn't very fond of balls or parties, but Sebastian had told him many times that he had to uphold his noble position. And of course, he had to stay by Lizzie's side. But he had been 'dead' for 3 years. Wouldn't everyone think it would be strange if he turned up at a ball 3 years after he left?

"Yes, of course," Ciel said, a little slower than he intended. "But…I didn't get invited, did I?" He glanced back at Sebastian.

"I will go check if the young master has received an invitation to this ball." Sebastian bowed and let himself through the window.

"I do hope you did get invited," Lizzie grabbed Ciel's arm excitably. "Then we can go shopping and find a perfect outfit for you! Then we'll match, and we'll look absolutely stunning together!"

Ciel nodded. "But I have no idea what your dress looks likes, so it seems you'll be the one finding my outfit that goes suits."

Lizzie grinned. "I will find the perfect outfit for you!" She gave another twirl and stopped, looking at Ciel again. "You will dance with me, right?"

Ciel nodded. "Of course!" He looked at Lizzie. "I would not dream of dancing with anyone else. You are my fiancée, and I will dance with you till your heart's content."

Lizzie beamed. "Thank you Ciel."

Ciel gave her a small smile.

-:-

Sebastian reached the manor and found Finny, Mey-Rin, Bard and Tanaka sitting at the kitchen beach, eating some pie and looking through the mail. As soon as they saw Sebastian they jumped.

"Oh, ah, Sebastian!" Bard stuttered. "We thought you weren't coming back to the manor till late afternoon!"

Sebastian glanced at him suspiciously before snatching the mail out of his hands. He gave all the servants another suspicious glance before leafing through the mail.

There were five invitations to balls, including Vicount Andrews's ball.

"It's funny how the young master kept receiving invitations when he was away," Mey-Rin piped up. "I mean, didn't he tell most people that he was going away?"

Sebastian tucked Vicount Andrews's ball invitation in his pocket and put the rest back on the bench. "I shall be leaving now."

The servants blinked.

"The young master and I won't be back till late because of a ball," Sebastian said. "So try not to blow anything up while we're away." He glanced at Bard.

Bard grinned sheepishly.

Sebastian turned and walked out, closing the kitchen door behind him.

"Ho, ho, ho," Tanaka said before sipping his tea.

* * *

At midday, Lizzie, Ciel and Sebastian were walking down a crowded street in London. Lizzie kept peering into clothing shop windows. "Oh! I do hope we find something for you!" Lizzie said. She stopped, thinking she saw a good outfit, but then moved onto the next stop. Ciel followed and Sebastian followed closely behind him, holding two bags filled with a few accessories Lizzie thought would go well with her outfit.

Lizzie quickly moved on and peered in yet another shop window. She then gasped. "Oh! It's perfect!" she cried out happily.

"Hmm? " Ciel ran over to her. "What is it?"

"That!" Lizzie cried, pointing in the shop window. Dressed on the mannequin, was a purple/red suit with faint purple stripes. There was white fabric on the front, studded with golden buttons. There were white cuffs around the wrist and neck, also with golden buttons. Near the neck there was a large golden and yellow striped bow. On the mannequin's head, there was a small purple hat with a large yellow flower.

"It's perfect!" Lizzie squealed again, immediately rushing into shop and buying it.

Sebastian walked up behind Ciel, who was staring at the mannequin.

"Is that the outfit Lady Elizabeth has chosen for you?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel nodded. "Yes."

Sebastian peered at his master's face. "What's wrong, young master? Do you not like the outfit Lady Elizabeth has chosen for you?"

"No, the outfit is fine…" Ciel broke off as Lizzie skipped out of the shop, holding a large brown bag. "This outfit will go perfectly with mine! Oh Ciel, we're going to look so cute together!"

Ciel gave Lizzie another small smile.

-:-

Soon, it was evening.

Ciel had gone into the guest bedroom with Sebastian to get changed into his outfit and Paula was helping Lizzie get changed into her outfit.

"You look fantastic, my lady!" Paula had just finished helping Lizzie put the dress on and add accessories. She stepped back and admired how pretty it looked.

"It's absolutely perfect!" Lizzie smiled, giving a little twirl.

Paula gave her a little smile and then glanced up at her, noticing that she had not done anything with her hair. "Oh, my lady, what about your hair? Would you like me to put it into two ponytails again?"

Lizzie turned the mirror and touched a few of the fair curls falling past her shoulders. Paula had approached her with a hairbrush, but Lizzie held up her hand, telling her to stop. "Actually…" She took the brush from Paula. "I might…let it out…for once…" She brushed her hair a few times and then glanced over at one of the bedside tables. "Oh!" She spotted a purple flower clip with gold sparkles in the one of the jewellery boxes. She ran over and pulled it out. "Ah! Here!" She ran back over to the mirror. "This! This goes perfectly with my dress!"

Paula took the flower from Lizzie and gently put in her hair just above her left ear.

Lizzie gasped in delight and clapped.

"My lady, you look stunning! " Paula stepped back again. "You'll be the prettiest lady there!"

Lizzie grinned and Paula and then admired herself in the dress. She twirled again.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Lizzie? Are you finished? May I come in?" It was Ciel.

"Oh, Ciel!" Lizzie stepped away from the mirror. "Yes, yes, I am finished. You may come in."

Lizzie and Paula watched as the door knob turned and opened wide, revealing Ciel in his outfit, Sebastian close behind.

"Lizzie, I…" Ciel stepped into the room, looked up and stopped dead in his tracks. He blinked a few times, and then realized that the beautiful girl standing beside Paula was his fiancée, Lizzie.

He just stared at her, unable to say anything.

"Oh Ciel!" Lizzie skipped over and hugged him. "You look so cute!"

Ciel still had no words, so Sebastian spoke for him. "My lady, you look very beautiful this evening. You and my master will look great together at the ball tonight."

Lizzie beamed at him. "Thank you!" She turned and looked at Ciel, who was still staring at her.

"Ciel?" Lizzie titled her head. "Are you…alright?"

Ciel blinked and snapped out of his trance, shaking his head. "Ah, yes. Yes, I am fine." He smiled at Lizzie and held out his hand. "Shall we go, my lady?"

Lizzie smiled and took his hand. "We shall."

* * *

**A/N: **Time to go to the ball!

Please review. :3

Next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
